Future Rust
by Calico Barbie
Summary: "The darkness consuming me, as I lose my last hope of survival." What I imagine Pheobe's time at Camp Half Blood was like, and why she became a huntress. I suck at summarys, though this is my first:


"_I dare you."_

Slowly, and silently. As they waited behind the bushes of the hill. Their laughter and Miranda's shushes the only thing audible on the cold September night. Slowly, under the big arch with words saying _Camp Half Blood_ I looked at them. Slowly I ran back to them, they groaned and shoved me a little. But I bent down, and as my knee's melted into the wet mud Miranda pulled me to her "just do it."

"I'm not sneaking into a summer camp." I growled under my breath, Miranda blinked at me. She swallowed her words and shoved me back towards the looming tree and large arch. Miranda began to talk to Wayne, who rolled his eyes.

"It's not a summer camp!" He called after me, I looked up at the arch, the words were clear. So much clearer than anything else recently. So as I took the first step on the property I saw tree's. But the air was so still here, and Miranda looked so distant.

I treaded over the hills, past large luscious cabins. It was all so breathtaking, the property was ravishing and I stopped and starred at the dining hall. The smell of burnt food hanging heavy in the air. I raced over a hill till I saw a dark lake. A sandy bank curving around the irregular oval shape. I crawled on my stomach over to the water as huge birds circled the pound. I heard cackling and looked up, the birds were swooping on the edge on the lake.

Slowly, I put my foot in the water. As I submerged my body I began to paddle out to the lake. The water was thick, and made my cloths stick to my body. The birds began to skim the surface of the lake. And I felt the air move around me. I thrashed on the water, feeling the tension break. The birds got closer, and larger. Suddenly I began to make out humanoid features.

_It has a nose. _

I began to paddle back towards the shore, feeling something tug at my bare feet. My soles were beginning to pull myself down. I looked down. Feeling, my breath, stuck in my throat as I scratched at the air. My vision was becoming submerged with the blue water.

My hair clanged to my neck as I surfaced for a minute, then I feel myself fall deeper into the never ending water. Face appeared around me, beautiful faces. They were wagging their fingers at me, twirling around me. Bodies covered in graceful dresses. One with blond curls stops in front of me and kisses my nose.

_I'm dead. This isn't real, because I'm dead. This is heaven. _

_Or something._

I feel the last of my air escape my lips as I go deeper down into the water. Everything is so dark, and beautiful. The girls dance around me, and one begins to braid my hair over my shoulder. She sings me to sleep as I close my eyes. The darkness consuming me, as I lose my last hope of survival.

"She's coughing up blood on me!"

"That's good!"

"No its not," my body tumbles out of someone's warm hands "she just stained this shirt. And I just washed it! Do you know how hard it is to get blood stains out of this kind of fabric? I did not get a customized shirt to get a stain in it."

My eyelids flutter open as I feel some more water coming out of my stomach, the girl who was folding my head in her lap gags at the sight and gently nudges me with her foot "ohmehgods, make it stop!" She falls to her knee's to examine the big red blot on the silkyesque orange shirt. Tears form in her eyes "why would you ruin my shirt?"

I stand up, but my knee's buckle under my weight and I fall face first into the sand. Sand seeps into my eyes and mouth. Dark spots dot my vision. A boy wraps his arm around me, slapping my face with water "who are you?"

I shake my head, tears dotting the corners of my eyes. I see the sun looming over his head, and I begin to panic. _Mirandamirandamirandamiranda—_

"Pheobe." A man pushes the boy away, the man holds a dagger to my throat and I begin to tremble. I feel my blood pumping and my veins explode. The man has dark black(almost purple) curly locks of hair and they cover his bloodshot eyes.

The dawn and lantern light let me barely see his Purple Tiger Print button up shirt. But his eyes have such an intensity I can barely breath, my words get trapped in the pit of my stomach and I feel the blade lightly on my skin "who are you?" The man repeats the boys questions.

"_I'm Pheobe!_" I stand up, and I see I'm two heads shorter than the obscene man. The crowd around us groans, as the man cackles at me. He shoves me back into the sand, he looms over me. His eyes wide with rage.

"You will never disrespect me," The man points his dagger at me "or I _will_ feed you to the Harpies."


End file.
